Los pasos hacia el amor
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [One-shot] Los pasos que siguió Ben para llegar al corazón del asesino. Jeff The Killer & Ben.


_Rin-sama: _**Vale, es extraño en nosotros hacer un Fic sobre los Creepypastas... ¡Pero los amamos demasiado! **

_Roxy-san y Mizzi-chama: _**Sobre todo al violable de Jeff.**

_Rin-sama: _**Y hoy venimos con un one-shot de una extraña pareja que nos pareció tierna. =3= Espero les guste esto. **_One-shot sobre Jeff X Ben._

_**ALERTA:**_** Leve lime. ñ.ñ**

* * *

_Los pasos hacia el amor._

~Conocidos.~

Parecía obra del destino, o una broma pesada del karma. Justo esa misma mañana había deseado que llegara un nuevo asesino a la casa, un asesino con el que pudiera llevarse bien; y ahí lo tenía, su regalo divino. Pálida piel blanca, ojos negros profundos, una psicotica sonrisa, cabello negro azabache, pantalón de deporte blanco, sudadera blanca y un cuchillo ensagrentado en una mano. Slenderman había asegurado que el de cabellera negra había asesinado a sangre fría a su propia familia.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al cruzar miradas con el recién llegado; se acercó a este y le tendió la mano.

- Soy Ben. -se presentó ante el nuevo, sonriendo mostrando la felicidad que le traía su llegada

El peli-negro agrandó su sonrisa, estrechando su mano contra la del rubio.

- Soy Jeff, Jeff The Killer. -comentó el de hebras azabaches

_Los pasos hacia el amor._

~Amigos.~

Los meses pasaban y pasaban, haciendo que cada día junto al asesino fuera un deleite para él. Por azares del destino, Jeff y él habían descubierto una similitud en su afición exagerada por los videojuegos; por lo que cada tarde se perdían en su mundo de fantasía a un lado de su amigo. Se les hacían breves las tardes que disfrutaban en compañía del otro, pero eso no evitaba que pasaran cada vez más tiempo en su mundo de videojuegos... juntos.

- Sonic. -propuso el asesino del cuchillo, mostrando la caja con videojuego y todo a su amigo

- Está bien. -aceptó sonriente el rubio, asombrandose al oír el eufusivo grito de felicidad que se escapó de entre los labios de su amigo

Ben sonrió.

_Los pasos hacia el amor._

~Mejores amigos.~

¿Había diferencia alguna entre ser amigos o ser mejores amigos? Pregunta a la cual muchos le encontarán respuesta, y otros no. Pero en el caso de Ben, había dos respuestas validas, en su opinión, para aquella cuestión.

1º El azabache le tenía mayor confianza, hasta el puento de ser él el único que había entrado a la oscura habitación del asesino. Y también ser el único que tenía el permiso de Jeff para abrazarlo, aunque solo si él se encontraba de buen humor.

Y 2º Ayudaba a Jeff. Al principio eso es algo que un simple amigo haría encantado, pero esto era lo único que Ben no deseaba hacer en relación con el azabache. Ya que su ayuda consistía en ayudar al peli-negro en alguna de sus muchas citas.

Y eso, por alguna extraña razón, molestaba al rubio de sobremanera.

- ¡Suerte! -gritó el rubio hacia su mejor amigo, el cual corría como loco por el bosque

- ¡Gracias! -devolvió el chico, con otro grito mientras se perdía en la oscuridad

Ben suspiró. Sí que había diferencias, pero no le gustaban; no las comprendía.

_Los pasos hacia el amor._

~Amor.~

¿Cuándo había comenzado esto? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener esos sentimientos por el pálido? Ben decía, y aceptaba, que el enorme cariño que procesaba por su compañeros de travesuras había sido sustituido por ese nuevo sentimiento que tanto lo confundía. _Amor._ Y aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, tampoco podía estar seguro de los sentimientos del otro; ya que cuando lo abrazaba, las mejillas de ambos se tornaban rosas. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Pasa algo Benny? -preguntó el de hebras azabaches, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

- No, nada. Solo pensaba en alguien. -confesó involuntariamente, sabía que era incapaz de mentirle al asesino de la sonrisa

Sonrisa que disminuyó de tamaño, en una mueca de enojo.

- ¿En quién? -preguntó secamente el peli-negro, Ben sonrió

- En ti, bobo. -canturreó el de cabellera rubio, observando como esa sonrisa recuperaba su felicidad y como un rosado tono carmín se apoderaba de las mejillas del chico

Ben se sonrojó.

_Los pasos hacia el amor._

~Declaración.~

Sí, hoy era el día. Hoy porfin había reunido suficiente valor para decirle al peli-negro sus sentimientos; esos sentimientos que se había callado durante dos largos años. Así que con paso firme se dirigió hacia la habitación del pálido asesino; al llegar a esta tocó suavemente la madera barnizada. Al segundo el asesino peli-negro abrió la puerta; lució sorprendido por unos breves segundos antes de sonreir, le agradaba su amigo rubio.

Ben se llevó una mano al pecho, buscando calmar los incontrolables latidos que notaba al estar tan nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Ben suspiró.

- Jeff. -lo llamó alzando la mirada, para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del asesino- Tú... -suspiró- Tú me gustas.

Bien, había hecho la primera parte. Había dicho sus sentimientos, se había declarado. Pero ahora aún quedaba algo por aclarar: Los sentimientos de Jeff.

Sentimientos que fueron expresados mediante un intenso, dulce y posesivo beso. Un beso que les aclaró dos cosas a ambos chicos:

1º Los sentimientos de Ben eran correspondidos.

Y 2º Ambos chicos querían más; _necesitaban más._

_~Los pasos hacia el amor.~_

~Amor pasional.~

Gracias a la presión del beso, los dos chicos caminaron hasta la cama del peli-negro. El rubio, aún sin cortar el beso, recostó al asesino en la mullida cama. Los segundos pasaban y las ropas de ambos chicos se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación; dejando un camino que conducía a la cómoda cama donde observamos a los dos chicos sonrojados, Jeff tumbado en la cama y encima de él estaba Ben, suspirando de vez en cuando.

- ¡Ah! Jeff... -gemía involuntariamente el rubio- Se siente demasiado bien. -esos comentarios del rubio, solo hacían aumentar el sonrojo del peli-negro- ¡Ah! ¡Nya! ¡Ah!

Ese "nya" consiguió que la cordura de Jeff se esfumara, para dar comienzo a algo bastante más _pasional._

_~Los pasos hacia el amor.~_

~Novios.~

Luego de esa pasional noche los dos chicos se recostaron en la cama, tapados con un sábana hasta la cadera. Ben sonreía satisfecho, mientras que Jeff se deleitaba con oler el aroma del cabello rubio de Ben.

- Jeff. -llamó derepente el rubio- Te amo.

El mencionado solo atinó a inspirar una vez más el aroma del Ben.

- Yo también te amo, Ben

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


End file.
